


Tente Lembrar

by AnaAliceHoldford



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: F/M, Sailor Moon Crystal
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaAliceHoldford/pseuds/AnaAliceHoldford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uma one shot simples sobre o dilema de Minako, nada muito elaborado, pois é minha primeira fic das Sailors. Para que vocês saibam: ela se passa entre os primeiros capítulos de Sailor Crystal e termina no ápice do capítulo 8. Espero imensamente que gostem e boa leitura!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tente Lembrar

**Author's Note:**

> Uma one shot simples sobre o dilema de Minako, nada muito elaborado, pois é minha primeira fic das Sailors. Para que vocês saibam: ela se passa entre os primeiros capítulos de Sailor Crystal e termina no ápice do capítulo 8. Espero imensamente que gostem e boa leitura!

Ela tem passado um bom tempo sozinha. Ela sabe dos riscos, sabe que as demais estão se juntando e que não fazem ideia do grande perigo que correm.

Mas, ela sim, ela sabe a verdade e tem que guardá-la.

Não que seja lá muito ético se passar por outra pessoa, pela princesa. Isso enquanto a própria reencarnação da Princesa acredita que terá que protegê-la.  
Mas contar toda a verdade é tão perigoso...

Elas já morreram uma vez, então ser honesta e deixar que Serenity morra outra vez seria mesmo algo ético?

Enquanto ela, as demais e os inimigos – ah sim, principalmente esses – acharem que a reencarnação da Princesa é ela, a verdadeira estará em segurança, e isso só pode ser algo bom, não?

O Cristal de Prata estará seguro, o futuro de Tokyo de Cristal, a Princesa Serenity e todos os que realmente importam estarão em segurança, então isso é o que importa para ela. Essa é sua missão, de qualquer forma, já que ela é a líder, então ela tem a obrigação de fazer isso.

Ela já o viu por aí, a reencarnação do Príncipe Endymion, e ele também deveria estar sendo mantido em segurança, ela sabe. Mas as forças do mal, o Reino Sombrio, ah eles foram tão mais rápidos...

Todos aqueles que deveriam protegê-lo estão comprometidos... Eles podem estar ali, Minako sabe, mas eles não são mais quem eram, eles não se lembram da verdade.

Eles estão atrás do Cristal, pois a Rainha Beryl conseguiu fazer deles seus servos e não há escapatória para isso... Não que ela saiba.

E também há o probleminha com o Príncipe... Ele tomou passos bem errados tornando pública a sua procura pelo cristal de prata. “O que ele pensa que estava fazendo?”, era o que mais irritava Minako ao pensar.

Ele não poderia realmente estar querendo encontrar a Princesa, não?? Ele então seria tão tolo assim, ou seria? Ele ousaria correr o risco de entregá-la de bandeja assim?

Segui-lo para tentar descobrir o que ele pretendia não foi lá muito difícil. Parece que nem mesmo ele conseguiu ficar parado esperando as forças malignas atuarem. Mas descobrir que ele não se lembrava nada e estava atrás simplesmente para “recuperar sua memória”, não ajudou ela em nada.

“São tantos que não lembram de nada, tantos a serem protegidos”, sua mente constantemente a advertia.

Quando não havia mais salvação e a hora de aparecer para suas companheiras e para a verdadeira Princesa se tornou necessário, Minako teve que ser forte.

Kunzite, ele queria o Cristal para a rainha Beryl, ele a ameaçou acreditando que ela era a princesa.

Ele não a reconheceu, depois de tudo o que eles viveram na vida anterior. Como ele poderia não saber que ela não era Serenity? Como ele poderia não saber quem ela realmente era?

Ela queria tanto que ele pudesse reconhecê-la, que sua mente parasse de ser controlada pelas forças malignas, que ele lutasse pela verdade. Que ele enfim a reconhecesse.

Afinal ele dizia que a amava antes, não? E ela? Oh, ela era totalmente apaixonada por ele, ela sabia.

Sim, ela era a responsável pelas guerreiras, era a líder delas, deveria manter a segurança da princesa e tudo mais, mas não era só isso.

Ela era uma guerreira sim, mas também era apaixonada por ele, Kunzite, e ele precisava urgentemente lembrar daquilo.

Mas, não, ele não a reconheceu, ele nem pestanejou. Ele realmente estava totalmente comprometido, ele não era mais a pessoa que ela tanto queria que voltasse a ser. Mas como o coração dela poderia desistir?

Ele a atacou, a busca pelo Cristal e todo aquele controle mental o fizeram a atacá-la e aquilo doeu mais por dentro do que fisicamente.

Ele a mataria se mandassem, ele faria tudo por um Cristal que ela nem mesmo possuía. E aquilo a destruía por dentro.

Ela quase poderia pensar em desistir de tudo, mas ela não tinha essa possibilidade em mãos, oh não.

Ela ainda estava chocada quando as outras guerreiras se juntaram a ela, se juntaram contra Kunzite. Mas ela não podia impedi-las, ele não se lembraria quem foi, ela havia se dado conta disso, não havia o que fazer.

E elas o atacaram, até que Usagi, a verdadeira reencarnação da Princesa Serenity foi atingida e caiu.

Minako sentiu naquele momento que havia falhado, ela não havia conseguido cumprir seu dever, sua missão. Ela não havia sido capaz de proteger sua Princesa.

Mas ela foi salva, foi salva por seu Príncipe, que mesmo sem memória não havia acreditado na falsa Princesa, e isso era um alívio.

Bem, seria... se Kunzite não os tivesse atacado.

Agora não havia mais solução, ele tentou matar aquele que deveria proteger e a princesa. Com o coração na mão, Minako sabia que não haveria volta.

Ele não se lembraria, e dali em diante, ela e as demais, teriam que acabar com ele. Com ele e com os outros, se eles também não se lembrassem. Mas, por sorte, só doeria nela, talvez às outras guerreiras não se lembrassem, não? Ao menos era ao que ela se apegou e tentou acreditar: pelo bem de todas, para poupá-las daquele sofrimento que poderia ser só dela.

Ela aguentaria firme, afinal, ela era a líder e precisava ser forte. Por todas e por si mesma.

**Author's Note:**

> Depois da leitura, por favor, deixe-me saber o que você achou, pois é minha primeira one shot sobre Sailor Moon :D


End file.
